Geiger The Robot
THIS IS OUTDATED AND HIGHLY SUBJECT TO CHANGE Geiger is a character of Voxel's, in Universe 1. Geiger is a slightly egotistical, bombastic, sometimes ignorant robot. He's always trying to come up with ideas but they ultimately fail. He's very likable by friends, but stubborn. His hat changes colors and occasionally forms, and can be used as a container to pocket items. His "robotic" name is SARTA-3: Self-Aware Radioactive Testing Android #3. His name references Geiger counters. He doesn't quite remember his exact origin, since he had been deactivated and left damaged for years until discovered, and fixed, and his memory mostly wiped. His exact purpose is unknown, but his antennae from time to time will sometimes rarely activate. It seems like someone is trying to get a hold of him. Geiger usually ignores this to continue participating in his slapstick adventures. He's not supposed to have a personality, but apparently does. Dr. Cherry also found remnants of other robot pieces identical to him when they found him. Her working theory is that he was one of several antique robots sent to Earth by humans who have long abandoned it. After the robots were destroyed, Geiger seemed to be the only salvageable one. His appearance is blue and square shaped, compared to the other robots who are different colored with different shapes. Geiger has many different built-in adjustments and attachments. To name a few, he has a GPS and backtracking system. He has two antennae, one that is supposed to send signals to it's host, one that is supposed to receive them. Both are damaged but one is still slightly functional from time to time. His legs and arms are extendable, which is why they look saggy at times. He has a small antennae/light bulb under his hat which is unknown what purpose it is to serve. His torso is much like an upside-down hollow(?) can. He has a small compartment on his back for storage, and a control panel on the back of his head. his hands are circular, with thin long fingers, and can transform into various tools such as saws, drills, hammers, etc. His feet have grappling features, allowing him to walk on walls, and he can grow wheels if he so chooses. The speaker on his chest and the slit on his chest are for music playing, however, with help from Cherry's work, he can now also play VHS tapes, film reels, or DVDs through it. He also used to use his speaker to speak through, but with more help from Cherry, most audio now plays through his mouth as a main accessory. The circular area on his hat can act as a projector when needed, and when attached. His mouth is permanently smiling, but he can adjust it's shape slightly. He can see in all types of vision with his eyes, such as night vision or heat vision if he chooses. His nose sometimes blinks if there is a dangerous chemical nearby, though it may be broken. he can also tell temperature with his fingers. His hat is actually not apart of his body, but it's unusual powers allow it to connect to his body and help in aid; such as spawning random items from the hat, used as storage, play music or project video, morph into things, and other mysterious powers that are not yet known. It's thought that this hat that Geiger found has more power than he can hold. And he's just using it just to mess around with, and because it looks dapper. It's unknown where Geiger obtained the hat, especially because he lies every time he is asked about it's origins. He gains power from electricity, solar light, radiation, and other things, so he's always powered up. Just make sure he doesn't overheat. Geiger is the first character Cherry discovered after the Great Fallout. After fixing him up, he slipped back into the world only to return weeks later with three things: Color, confusion, and a hat. His personality and looks can be related to other characters like: Papyrus, Mettaton EX, Squidward, Tilt from Peggy Suave's universe, and a few more. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQylqZn8PQk This video is heavy influence for the character, and expresses his personality perfectly in music. This page isn't complete entirely yet.